Acción y Reacción
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Quizás aceptar un trabajo tan rápido no habría sido lo más sabio que Peter hizo...pero realmente lo necesitaba! Quizás Logan no debería de haber ofrecido el puesto tan confiado...pero la araña era la única persona capaz de llenar ese lugar! Quizás Laura debería de dejar en claro sus emociones antes de actuar...pero gruñir por todo era su aspecto principal! ONE-SHOT


**_ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN_**

Solo un eterno silencio se producía en la enorme oficina, que Wolverine tenía en la Escuela Jean Grey, era lo que abundaba. Los cansados y ancianos ojos del mutante longevo miraban atentamente a aquel hombre que se atrevía llamar un amigo y hermano revisar un folio con las constancias necesarias para saber si iba a aceptar el trabajo que le había ofrecido tras debatirlo por varios días luego de que los X-men se separasen en dos grupos gracias a las constantes peleas de Cyclops.

Las enormes lentes blancas analizaban minuciosamente los parámetros del contrato, teniendo en cuenta que esto era importante tanto para él como para el mutante gruñón que estaba frente a él. Hacía bailar el bolígrafo entre sus dedos con maestría envidiable, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a murmurar una cancioncilla que había oído en el camino más temprano, deteniéndose abruptamente con un seco golpe sobre el escritorio provocado con la carpeta que acababa de terminar de leer.

-Vale- fue la única palabra que dijo el héroe arácnido.

-Vale? – repitió el mutante gruñón.

-Acepto el trabajo. Pero necesito tres cosas- alzando dicha cantidad de dedos, habló Spiderman.

-Si son aceptables, trataré de concedértelos- alegre por el hecho de quitarse un peso de encima, replicó Logan.

-Primero, nada de telépatas en mi cabeza. Segundo, Peter Parker aceptará el trabajo. Tercero, quiero una lista de los alumnos que tendré- enumeró sus pedidos el cabeza de red.

-Mmh…le pediré a Emma que se encargue de poner barreras en tu cabeza. Para las otras dos cosas no hay problema alguno, ero estás seguro de querer rondar por aquí de civil? – quiso saber el director.

-Ayudará a que piensen que no todos aquellos que no sean mutantes los odian y viceversa- aclaró la duda el Parker, procediendo a quitarse la máscara.

-Entendible. Ahora toma esta lista y espera a que Frost haga tu pedido- Logan, entregándole fotografías y nombres, comentó mientras se paraba a buscar a la Reina Blanca.

* * *

El hombre longevo caminaba al lado de una bella dama de largos cabellos rubios, la cual despotricaba ante la idea que este había empleado incluso si varios de ellos se opusieron.

-Sigo diciendo que es mala idea…- se quejó nuevamente la blonda.

-Y yo también dio que si vuelves a quejarte, te desmayo y te devuelvo a Summers- refutó irritado Wolverine.

-Tú sabes que decidí quedarme aquí porque enseñar no crear mini soldados! – protestó furibunda la telépata.

-Él también, Emma. Aunque no lo creas, Spidey es un genio al nivel de Richards- abriendo la puerta de su oficina para permitirle el paso a la mutante, comunicó James Howlett.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando un castaño de veintitantos años estaba abstraído del mundo mirando una peculiar fotografía. Sino fuese por el hecho de que la característica máscara roja sobresalía de una mochila, Emma nunca hubiese adivinado que el hombre frente a ella era aquel vigilante que solía bromear en los momentos menos necesarios.

-Veo que aprovechaste para cambiarte- con tono lúdico comentó Logan.

-Veo que tu hija va a estar en mi clase y no pensabas decírmelo- replicó Peter, levantando la imagen de la clon.

-Sí, bueno…se me pudo haber olvidado…Ahora prepárate, Frost está acá- avisó Arma X, haciéndose el desentendido para luego presentar a su colega.

-Un gusto verla en estas condiciones, Srta. Frost. Mi nombre es Peter Parker- sonriendo educada y genuinamente, se presentó el tótem.

-Definitivamente nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que alguien como tú sería Spiderman, Sr. Parker- aún sorprendida con el aspecto del susodicho, saludó la poseedora de una Gen X.

-Sí…bueno…mucha gente opina lo mismo- rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, dijo el castaño.

-Puedo saber qué clases impartirá el Sr. Parker? – dirigiéndose al longevo, cuestionó ella.

-Dime Peter, por favor. Y estaré dando Físico-química a mis nuevos alumnos- feliz de poder compartir sus conocimientos, fue la respuesta que dio el susodicho.

-Me imagino que posee la experiencia necesaria, no? – continuando con su interrogatorio, ella volvió a preguntarle.

-Fui profesor en la universidad que estudié y en una escuela secundaria. Así que sí, puedo decir que tengo experiencia- rememorando su currículum, contestó Spiderman.

-Vamos, Emma. Haz las barreras mentales suficientes como para mantener a todos los mocosos fuera de sus pensamientos y recuerdos- gruñó el hombre con huesos metálicos, provocando un suspiro cansino en la mujer y una mueca divertida en el vigilante de Queens.

* * *

La tiza blanca se deslizaba sobre la superficie verdosa, dibujando letras por parte de un castaño que vestía un guardapolvo blanco al frente de una clase repleta de adolescentes en un laboratorio. El actual profesor podía oír el ruido provocado por el vidrio de los elementos que sus pupilos alzaban con curiosidad y entusiasmo, por lo que se apresuró a terminar de escribir su nombre en la pizarra para así poder presentarse.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Peter Parker y a partir de hoy seré su profesor de Físico-química. Voy a pasar lista para comprobar si todos están presentes- comunicó el superhéroe a los jóvenes que lo miraban con reacciones varias.

A medida que nombraba a alguien, Peter podía ver como alzaban sus manos, notando la gran gama de aspectos físicos que tenían cada uno de ellos. Por algún motivo, cuando llamó a la hija de su amigo, esta parecía reticente a decir que estaba presente, al menos hasta que una chica de cabellera rosa y orejas en punta le dio un codazo.

-Muy bien. Veo que tod…- comenzó a hablar de nuevo el tótem, solo para frenarse cuando el laboratorio se llenó de humo con aroma a azufre.

Tres pequeños diablillos azules sonreían descaradamente, moviendo sus colas de lado a lado, listos para saltar por todos lados de no ser porque uno de ellos se apuró en darle un papel al titular de la clase.

-Genial! No puede meterse en mi cabeza y como venganza me envía a ustedes tres…- rezongó el adulto tras recordar la perorata que dio Marvel Girl cuando se conocieron horas atrás.

-Los Bamfs estarán con nosotros? – una muchacha de origen árabe cuestionó.

-Según los caprichos de la Prof. Grey, parece que sí. Ustedes tres vayan a aquella mesada y pónganse los guardapolvos como todos os demás. Aquellos con el cabello largo, tómenselo por favor. No lo digo para molestar, sino para evitar que cualquier accidente se produzca y los termine lastimando a ustedes o sus compañeros- adoptando su rol profesional y dando las indicaciones necesarias, el Parker comenzó a repartir guías de trabajo a cada uno de ellos para después dirigirse al frente de la clase donde su propio juego de química aguardaba.

-Por qué debemos tener esta clase? – un muchacho de pelo teñido color fucsia indagó luego de ponerse el ambo blanco.

-Porque es útil y le servirá en el futuro, Sr. Quire. Enciendan sus mecheros como lo hago yo- respondió Spidey, tomando un fósforo en llamas cerca del infernillo mientras liberaba el paso de gas.

-Entrenar para pelear contra Centinelas o supremacistas es útil, no esto- volvió a hablar Kid Omega.

-Imagínate que estás solo y desnudo en Savage Land. Comenzó a llover y no encuentras refugio. Sabes encender fuego sin piedras o palos? Sabes cómo purificar el agua? Alguno de ustedes lo sabe? – contestó con una situación hipotética el profesor, captando la atención de todos por completo, quienes uno a uno negaron con la cabeza.

Peter dejó su lugar para revisar cada uno de los mecheros, asegurándose que un cono azul esté formado en el centro de la llama.

-Además, por qué pelear contra los Centinelas cuando pueden desactivarlos con bombas EMP que les enseñaré a fabricar? – sonriendo de manera cómplice, el castaño encaminó nuevamente a su mesada, no sin antes avisarle a Laura que se tome el cabello como debía haberlo hecho.

* * *

-Míralo allí, comiendo tan tranquilo. De seguro está planeando algo contra nosotros- murmuró la hija de Jean Grey a sus colegas mientras veía al Parker almorzar en el rincón más alejado leyendo los informes que sus alumnos entregaron.

-Está corrigiendo la tarea- con cara de palo, replicó Iceman.

-No lo sé, Bobby- Domesticó a tres Bamfs después de una sola clase, para mí que quiere tener su propio ejército de diablos teletransportadores…- con falsa preocupación, habló Rogue.

-Las niñas dicen que calló a Kid Omega con simple lógica. E hizo que Shark Girl retomase su forma humana para trabajar mejor- Emma contó lo que las Cuckoos le reportaron.

-Hope parecía feliz al salir del laboratorio. Según ella, hicieron separar el oxígeno del hidrógeno y vieron como reaccionaban para diferenciarlos- Ororo relató, llegando junto a Logan.

-Y tú, Logan? Laura no te ha dicho nada? Después de todo, no parecía muy entusiasmada en comenzar la secundaria- McCoy le indagó a su colega y amigo.

-Al parecer se interesó en lo que Parker enseña. Además de no tener intenciones, por lo pronto, de hacerle unos orificios en el cuerpo- respondió el mutante longevo, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-En serio te dijo todo eso? – Shadowcat interrogó.

-Nah. Solo gruñó. Pero me dijo lo necesario con eso- replicó de nuevo el director, obviando la parte donde ella parecía haberse dedicado a seguirlo con la mirada al mismo tiempo que olfateaba el aire.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, un gemido de frustración se oyó proveniente del castaño, siendo notable su estado cuando llevaba una mano a su cabeza con el fin de sacudir su pelo.

-Peter? – llamó la Reina Blanca, curiosa por su actitud.

-Eh? Oh, lo siento Emma. Ocurre algo? – desconcertado por darse cuenta que prácticamente todos los habitantes de la mansión estaban almorzando a su alrededor.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber. Estabas sufriendo con esos informes, acaso alguno escribe tan malo que estás así? – la blonda cuestionó, solo para sorprenderse cuando tres hojas llegaron a sus manos, descubriendo manchones de tinta y donde iba el nombre habían marcas de colas.

-Si bien los Bamfs son un tanto desprolijos, solo escriben todo en alemán…Y yo lo tengo un poco oxidado como para entender todo. No tendrán un diccionario, verdad? – luego de explica su problema, quiso saber el Parker.

-No te cre…Qué diablos!? Es cierto! – Anna Marie exclamó atónita, viendo que todo estaba en el idioma que su hermano conocía.

-Creo que puedo ayudarlo en su inconveniente, Sr. Parker- ofreció Beast cordialmente.

-No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco, Sr. McCoy. Y a usted también, Srta. Grey. Los Bamfs son unos alumnos bastante aplicados cuando se trata de trabajar con cuidado para no lastimarse o a sus compañeros- sonriendo suavemente, agradeció el castaño, provocando enojo en la pelirroja y risas en los demás.

* * *

-Laura- llamó Jubilee a la clon.

-…- respondió la Kinney con silencio.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – volvió a hablar una de las féminas que Logan ve como una hija.

-…- tácita fue la refutación de la clon.

-Por qué estás acosando al profesor que Logan contrató? – preocupada por la salud mental de su "hermana", formuló su duda la asiática.

-Lo conozco de otro lado…- habló por primera vez la ojiverde.

-Un lado bueno o malo? – recordando las pronunciadas quejas de Rachel, quiso saber con inquietud la Lee.

-Creo que bueno. Su aroma, lo reconozco de antes pero no recuerdo a quién específicamente- frunciendo el ceño, gruñó exasperada Laura desde su posición detrás de unas escaleras.

-Quizás sea un héroe o alguien de SHIELD…Porque seamos honestas, Logan no es el sujeto más amistoso del mundo- como si dijese algo obvio, aclaró la mujer con saco amarillo.

-No SHIELD. Un héroe…- con más confianza, ratificó la joven adolescente, a punto de dejar su escondite para seguirle el rastro a un Peter que leía un diccionario bilingüe.

-A dónde piensan qué van? – una ronca voz que provino de atrás del dúo cuestionó.

-Logan! – chilló Jubilee, llevándose un susto que Laura también sintió pero supo disimular.

-Les hice una pregunta. Por qué no están en clases de Historia? Saben que Kitty se pondrá insoportable si no van- advirtió el mutante longevo.

-Estoy investigando al nuevo profesor- replicó X-23.

-…Deja de jugar y vete a clases. Lo último que quiero es que termines lastimando a alguien solo porque no te agrada- hipócrita, comandó el director de la escuela mutante.

-Lo estás encubriendo, no es así? Lo trajiste porque necesitas que alguien me vigile- acusó con repentino enojo la pelinegra.

-De hecho, le di el trabajo porque es el más calificado para ello. No discrimina a los mutantes y sabe lo que es ser un marginado- tomándolas de los hombros, Wolverine empezó a llevárselas del escondite.

-Lo conoces, cierto? – la joven asiática indagó.

-Conocer a quién? – la voz de Katherine Pryde estremeció de nuevo a las alumnas adolescentes.

-Ho…Ho…Hola, Prof. Pryde- con una sonrisa nerviosa saludó Jubilee mientras Laura solo alzaba su mano.

-Ustedes tendrán el doble de tarea. Ahora de quién hablaban Logan? – Shadowcat averiguó a aquel que veía como una figura paterna o fraterna, dependiendo de la situación.

-De Parker. Al perecer Laura se siente atraía a él- con un dejo de sorna, contestó el mutante longevo.

-El nuevo tutor de ellas? Oh…mi hermanita está enamorada! – chilló alegre la mutante de cabellos marrones.

-Eso no es cierto! – exclamó exasperada la joven clon, mirando con el ceño fruncido de reojo al objetivo de su nueva molestia.

-No es para avergonzarse, Laura. De hecho, es algo muy bonito de tu parte- con su habitual estado animado, Kitty volvió a decir.

-Grrr…- gruñó fastidiada, tomando el brazo de la Lee y metiéndose al aula, pensando en terminar el día para dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Peter observaba divertido al curso repleto de adolescentes curiosos y tres diablillos azules que se habían puesto a hacer rodar unos tubérculos por la mesa. Una simple orden tácita de su parte bastó para que todos se pusiesen sus guardapolvos y tomasen sus pelos para mayor seguridad, lo que enorgulleció al titular de la clase.

-Bueno, algunos de ustedes se preguntarán la razón de por qué hay papas en sus mesadas. Alguien es capaz de decirme que se puede hacer con ellas en una clase como esta? – el castaño formuló su pregunta.

-Una antena? – Magma, con duda, comentó.

-Si bien es posible lograr eso, no es lo que vamos a hacer hoy. Alguien más? – declaró Spidey.

-Los Bamfs dicen una batería…creo- Celeste contestó luego de que un diablillo se le acercó con una pila de 9 voltios.

-Correcto! Y qué podría hacer funcionar con una papa como esta? – Peter indagó, sosteniendo en su mano la verdura.

-Un foco, pero muy chiquito…- Pixie fue la que respondió esta vez.

-Así es, y eso se debe a que la papa solo posee una fuente limitada de energía basada en su naturaleza. Ahora utilicen las varillas de cobre y cinc que tienen a su disposición para crear los polos necesarios y el cable de cobre para crear un conductor- ordenó el profesor, a lo que sus alumnos acataron.

-Podemos usar otras cosas que no sean varillas cuando no dispongamos de ellas? – Quentin quiso saber, sorprendiendo a todos ya que había dejado atrás, al menos en esta clase, su actitud arrogante.

-Utilizar monedas cubriría la falta del factor cúprico. Al igual que tornillos reemplazarían a la varilla de zinc. Respecto a los cables, se utilizan de cobre debido a su accesible valor monetario y fácil conductividad, pero elementos como el platino son mucho mejores a la hora de ser transportadores de corriente, pero su valor en el mercado es muy elevado- explicó pacientemente el castaño, ayudando a sus pupilos a enganchar bien las pinzas cocodrilos.

-AHHH! – se escuchó un grito por parte de cierta pelinegra ojiverde, captando rápidamente la atención del arácnido.

-Qué ocurre, Srta. Kinney? Se last…soy un idiota, cómo pude olvidarme de algo tan importante? – se maldijo a sí mismo el docente.

-Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Por qué ella gritó? – Armor intentó averiguar.

-El cuerpo de la Srta. Kinney posee una enorme cantidad de material metálico, por lo que es muy susceptible a recibir descargar eléctricas. De nuevo, quiero disculparme por lo sucedido. Por favor, a partir de ahora va a tener que trabajar con guantes de goma para evitar futuros accidentes similares- luciendo un rostro preocupado, el Parker le entregó un par de accesorios de color negro que parecían adherirse como una segunda piel.

-Eso quiere decir que si hubiésemos peleado contra alguien como Electro, ella sería quien más peligro correría? – Dust, acongojada por su amiga, indagó.

-Lamentablemente, sí. Para evitar algo como eso, ella no debería acercársele a menos que llevase un traje de plástico aislante, y tampoco podría usar sus garras- Spidey comentó, viendo como X-23 parecía trabajar mejor con ayuda de los guantes.

-Y cómo se le ganaría si no podemos atacarlo a menos que queramos ser quemados vivos? – alzando la vista, la hija de Logan fue quien hizo la pregunta.

-Hagan una descarga a tierra. Ustedes saben cómo funciona un pararrayos, no? Bueno, con Electro sería algo similar, en algún momento se agotará e incluso tú podrás tocarlo sin protección que se ocupe de tu bienestar- aclaró el adulto, sonriendo levemente cuando la joven asintió, mientras que los Bamfs parecían realizar anotaciones.

* * *

-Peter…ven un momento- la ronca voz del director de la escuela sonó en los oídos del nombrado.

-Logan? Pasa algo? Te quedaste sin cerveza? – preguntó el Parker con actitud jovial.

-Ya cállate, pensé que hablabas mucho solo cuando tenías la máscara puesta- se quejó el mutante.

-Uy! Parece que alguien no te rascó la cabeza hoy…- bromeando de nuevo, Spidey eludió un puñetazo.

-Estás deseos de recibir mis garras en tu pecho, no? Cierra la boca y siéntate, tenemos que hablar de algo serio- declaró Wolverine mientras caminaba en el jardín del terreno, tomando asiendo en una banqueta.

-Sucede algo? Supremacistas intentaron alguna idiotez? O fue Summers esta vez? – adoptando una faceta seria, cuestionó el tótem.

-Ninguno de ellos. Se trata de Laura…- negando las suposiciones, reveló Arma X.

-Tu hija? Tuvo algún problema? Necesita ayuda! - sin saber qué lo llevó a decir todo eso, averiguó el vigilante de Queens.

El mayor de los hombres presentes solo miró la preocupación del otro con una ceja en alto de forma interrogante, sonriendo maliciosamente en su mente al comenzar a idear un plan con el fin de molestar a dos personas que generalmente le daban dolores de cabeza.

-Parece que ella sufrió un accidente en tu clase, no? – fingiendo, habló de forma intrigante el mutante.

-Sí, pero solo una pequeña descarga eléctrica a causa de la estática- explicó el arácnido, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, parece que su cuerpo no reaccionó bien y ella está en la enfermería. Bub…te di permiso para que les enseñes, no para que mates a Laura- mintió descaradamente James Howlett, divirtiéndose con la palidez que el castaño adoptaba.

-Qué!? Cómo es posible!? Lo siento, pero debo ir a verla! – asustado por la falsa noticia, el nuevo docente se apuró en retirarse.

* * *

-Sr. Parker? Puedo saber qué hace aquí? – Beast indagó confundido al ver como un nervioso y agitado profesor de físico-química entraba a la enfermería con apuro.

-Yo…yo…UFFF…La Srta. Kinney…Logan me dijo que está aquí- encorvándose para recuperarse, habló entrecortadamente Spiderman.

-Se refiere a Laura? Por qué ella estaría aquí? – aún sin comprender el motivo de la fugaz aparición de Peter, replicó uno de los primeros alumnos de Charles Xavier.

-Eh? Pero si él me dijo que ella sufrió una recaída por la estática que recibió en clases- demostrando genuina preocupación a través de su voz y ojos, se explayó el vigilante neoyorkino.

La carcajada que el hombre de pelaje azul generó, desconcertó al joven adulto, sin saber que Hank disfrutaba de oír la inocente intranquilidad de su colega, teniendo que quitarse las gafas que portaba con el fin de limpiarse las lágrimas acumuladas por la risa.

-Por favor Sr. Parker, sígame- controlando su humor, Beast le pidió al susodicho mientras se encaminaba a uno de los tantos pasillos del enorme lugar.

El castaño estaba un poco confundido y ofendido de que se burlen de tal forma en su cara, pero cuando llegó a la sala de la escuela donde varias personas estaban viendo televisión al mismo tiempo que descansaban, se dio cuenta del motivo que tanta gracia provocó en su compañero de trabajo. Ira fue lo que empezó a acumularse en el interior del héroe subestimado, ya que delante de él se hallaba cierta pelinegra de ojos verdes que lo miraba fijamente.

-Voy a matar a Logan…- pensó en voz alta sin dejar de ver a Laura, Peter.

-Eh? – fue la única respuesta coherente que armó X-23.

-Oh, vamos! De seguro que solo fue un chiste de su parte- Hank trató de minimizar la situación.

-Voy a despellejarlo tantas veces que al final le crecerá pelo en partes…- con intenciones oscuras. Volvió a hablar el castaño.

-Sr. Parker…tranquilícese. Quiero pensar que Logan lo hizo para que se acostumbre a estar aquí- un poco más nervioso por la actitud del vigilante, quiso mediar McCoy.

-Bamfs…quieren hacer un experimento? – Peter enfocó su atención en los diablillos mientras palmeaba distraídamente la cabeza de la clon.

La respuesta por parte del trío de seres azules fue inmediata, desapareciendo en una nube sulfurosa para rápidamente reaparecer al lado del profesor de físico-química, retirándose junto a él mientras sonreían oscuramente e ideaban planes que harían sufrir al mutante longevo.

-Qué fue todo eso? – Ema quiso saber luego de ver cómo Spiderman se alejaba.

-Al parecer Logan le dijo que Laura estaba en la enfermería por su culpa…- explicó tenuemente Beast.

-Genial…acaso es idiota? Él sabe que Peter tiene la costumbre de culparse de todo y preocuparse de sobremanera- masajeándose las sienes, la Reina Blanca dijo luego de haber visto en sus memorias.

-Ajá! Sabía que alguna falla debía tener!- Rachel exclamó orgullosa de su descubrimiento.

-De hecho…pienso que sufre de un exceso de responsabilidad el Sr. Parker- McCoy corrigió, recibiendo asentimientos de Kitty y Anna Marie.

Todo lo que oyó hizo un "click" en la mente de la mutante joven con huesos de Adamantium, los cuales en conjunto con el reconocido aroma que percibía provocaron que la imagen de su nuevo profesor se amalgamase al de cierto superhéroe de traje rojo y azul con patrones de redes.

-Laura? – Hope habló, viendo a su amiga ponerse de pie bruscamente.

-Voy a matar a Logan…- declaró la joven, retirándose por el mismo lugar que Peter.

-Y a ella qué le pasa ahora? – Psylocke indagó luego de esquivar a una decidida Kinney.

-Creo que ya descubrió quien es Peter…- resignada por tener que lidiar con una joven tan volátil pero que ella deseaba ayudar, murmuró Emma Frost.

-El Prof. Parker es alguien que conocemos? -Pixie interrogó interesada.

-Lo ven!? Yo tenía razón! Él es alguien que intentará algo contra nosotros! – una vez más giró la hija de Scott Summers y Jean Grey.

-El Profesor Parker es un villano? Wow…primero Magneto y ahora él- Kid Omega comentó sorprendido.

-Él no es un villano. De hecho, tú lo conoces bien, Hope. Después de todo, te entrenó durante el incidente con Fuerza Fénix- la mutante blonda adulta replicó, haciendo que la hija de Cable sea el centro de miradas.

-Eh…? Pero si solo me entrenaron Cyclops, Captain America, Logan y …enseguida vuelvo- la pelirroja adolescente comenzó a responder, solo para detenerse cuando descubrió la identidad secreta de su nuevo tutor y se retiró presurosamente de la sala.

-creo que ya me di cuenta de quién es…y debo admitir que nunca me esperé que luzca así en ropas civiles- la ninja de pelo morado, sentándose junto a Marvel Girl, comentó.

-Estamos hablando de una potencial amenaza y tú solo te conmueves con su aspecto? – Rachel Grey gritó exasperada.

-No entiendo por qué lo odias…Si recuerdo bien que ustedes dos se llevaban bien- Hank, al darse cuenta de quién era finalmente Peter, dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-Eh? Yo amiga de ese sujeto? De qué hablas? – confundida por las insinuaciones, comunicó la joven mujer de cabello rojo y corto.

 ** _'CRASH!'_**

-Voy a matarlos! – el rugido de un furioso Logan retumbó en toda la escuela.

 ** _'BAMF!' 'BAMF!' 'BAMF!'_**

Tres nubes de azufre azulado hicieron acto de presencia en la sala, revelando las figuras de Peter, Laura y Hope junto a los diablillos, quienes no perdieron el tiempo para correr hasta donde Frost y Munroe estaban de pie, usándolas como barrera para el furioso Wolverine que se aproximaba corriendo con parte de su cabeza luciendo señales de alopecia.

-Estás muerto, Parker! Y ustedes no se salvarán tampoco! – con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo mientras enseñaba sus garras metálicas, prometió el mutante longevo.

-No sé de qué te quejas, Logan…era eso o teñirte el pelo de rojo y ponerte un traje verde, y sabiendo que Wade ya hizo eso no me quedó otra opción que recurrir a la calvicie- explicó serenamente el titular de físico-química, chocando los cinco con los Bamfs.

-Tampoco es para que reacciones de tal forma, te cuerdo que tienes regeneración inmediata- desestimó Hope, aferrada a la espalda del profesor arácnido.

-Eso solo sirve cuando soy quemado vivo, niñata! – cada vez más tentado a abrirlos como pollos, replicó furiosamente Howlett.

-Podrías haberme dicho que él estaba aquí y esto no te hubiese pasado- declaró inmutablemente la pelinegra clon.

-Discúlpame, pero si no mal recuerdo, la última vez quisiste matarlo. O no? – le cuestionó Arma X a su hija.

-Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho! – acusó la joven con esqueleto de Adamantium.

-De tal palo, tal astilla…- murmuró divertido el castaño, contagiando a Emma y Ororo con su alegría.

-No ayudas, Peter- comentó la Reina Blanca.

-Estoy sin mi traje, ergo estoy en todo mi derecho de molestar y ser poco caritativo con el viejo gruñón- con una mueca maliciosa parecida a las que llevaban los Bamfs, respondió el Parker.

-A mí me parece que actúas igual- Storm señaló, viendo como Logan y Laura seguían discutiendo.

-Quizás…pero para el ojo entrenado, no- declaró la araña temática.

-Él tiene razón. De ser como era antes, estaría puliendo y encerando de nuevo…- con aire derrotada, Hope expresó.

-Por qué ese tono? No me digas que extrañas ese enseñanzas? Si quieres, puedo hacer que limpies todo el laboratorio…- juguetonamente dijo el nuevo profesor.

-No! No, muchas gracias! En serio! – palideciendo con solo imaginárselo, la Summers rechazó fervientemente, generando risas.

* * *

-No me agradas- fue la declaración que X-23 le dio a cierto castaño cuando logró encontrarlo sin compañía en un pasillo.

-Cómo profesor o cómo héroe? – alzando una ceja con curiosidad, indagó Peter.

-Como ser humano- gruñó la pelinegra.

-Bienvenida al club entonces. Compartes un privilegiado lugar en mi corazón junto a Osborn y Venom. Ahora puedo irme? – con rostro apático replicó el adulto, intentando retirarse de allí.

Apenas amagó a moverse, el sentido arácnido del vigilante estalló en su cabeza, advirtiéndole que debía agacharse para eludir un par de garras metálicas que casi le sacan un ojo. Rechinando sus dientes con fastidio, el Avenger tomó a la joven clon del brazo derecho y volteó su cuerpo hasta estrellarlo contra la pared, logrando sujetar ambos brazos delgados por encima de su cabeza y que sus largas piernas torneadas queden imposibilitadas de poder flexionarse con el fin de lastimarlo con la hoja de Adamantium que tenía en el pie.

-Me odias? No me interesa. No te gustan mis chistes? No me escuches. No te gusta cómo enseño? Quéjate con Logan. Pero intenta atacarme de nuevo y te ato en medio de Central Park…desnuda y con una diana para que te hagan puntería gratis- dejó en claro el castaño, cansado de ser tratado con tanto desprecio en su lugar de trabajo.

La ojiverde gruñó rabiosamente, sintiendo impotencia cuando notó que le era imposible mover cualquier extremidad. Forcejeó durante varios segundos sin quitar su vista del par de orbes chocolates que prometían tácitamente cumplir con su amenaza. Queriendo soltarse del férreo agarre, Laura recurrió a tratar de morderle la cara, algo a lo que Peter reaccionó velozmente y procedió a esquivar.

-Laura? Dónde estás? Es hora de hacer la tar…LO SIENTO! NO SABÍA QUE ESTABAN OCUPADOS! – Jubilee exclamó cuando apareció imprevistamente en el pasillo y los vio pegados cuerpo a cuerpo mientras ella estaba con su boca abierta a milímetros del cuello del Parker, malentendiendo por completo la situación.

-Geez…Mejor vete a hacer tu tarea, Kinney. Y recuerda mis palabras- suspiró cansado el profesor, soltando a la joven y alejándose de allí mientras dejaba a una furiosa clon e hija de Logan.

* * *

-Buenos días, alumnos. Hoy trabajaremos sobre el magnetismo. Debido a medidas de seguridad en el laboratorio, no trabajará hoy Srta. Kinney, pero eso no la salva de realizar el informe- Peter declaró con un semblante tranquilo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos dos.

-Eh? Por qué no puedo trabajar como los demás? – confundida, la pelinegra quiso saber.

-Sr. Quire, quiere hacerme el favor…? – el castaño le pidió a Kid Omega.

Este, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, tomó el imán cuyo tamaño era símil a un puño cerrado, para luego acercarlo a la espalda de X-23. El efecto fue inmediato, siendo que dicho objeto se escapó del agarre que tenía el joven y terminó pegándose repentinamente al cuerpo de Laura, donde el único separador que existía era la chaqueta negra del uniforme escolar que vestía.

-Para los imanes, tienes un cartel gigante que dice "Vengan a mí! Soy de metal". Como puedes ver, no lo hago para que te enojes, sino para tu propio bien- aproximándose hasta su alumna y tomando su chaqueta con el fin de sacarle el magneto en el trayecto, explicó el tutor de la clase.

-Vaya…para ser alguien como Logan, tienes muchas debilidades…- Hellion murmuró sorprendido.

-Todos poseen habilidades y debilidades acordes a su forma de ser. Magneto, por ejemplo, controla las polaridades que lo rodean, siendo así ser capaz de manipulas campos eléctricos y magnéticos- dijo inició a su explicación con un ejemplo notable, el Parker.

-Sabemos que es fácil de atacar cuando no tiene su casco…pero tiene más debilidades? – indagó Armor.

-Es correcto que él es susceptible a ataques telepáticos cuando no tiene protección, pero por qué no utilizan esa misma habilidad para quitarle dicho casco en lugar de tener que esperar un milagro? He visto infinidades de veces a gente como Charles Xavier, Jean y Rachel Grey, Emma Frost y Psylocke mover objetos con su pensamiento, qué los detenía de solo pensar en hacer levitar el casco? – Spidey dijo, dándoles sus propias interrogantes ante un problema usual cuya solución era simple.

Los Cuckoos y Quentin se miraron por un segundo antes de vaciar sus propias mochilas y ponérselas en las cabezas de sus compañeros, para después realizar lo planteado por el profesor de físico-química. El grito de júbilo y sorpresa fue tal que profesores como Kitty y Emma aparecieron corriendo para saber qué ocurría, siendo notificadas por Jubilee, donde la Reina Blanca llevó a cabo el mismo experimento, teniendo como resultado el retirarse del aula mientras murmuraba sobre lo ingenua que fue todo este tiempo.

-Tiene más debilidades? – Pixie cuestionó, sin poder negar que la clase la tenía sumamente absorbida.

-El fuego a elevada temperatura es capaz de cancelar un campo magnético, así como un pulso causado por las granadas EMPO. Además, él ya no posee la habilidad de manipular los metales en la sangre como antes- respondió el titular de la cátedra.

-Él podía hacer eso!? – Shark Girl exclamó asombrada.

-Así es. Pero debido al avance de su edad y las constantes batallas contra enemigos de la talla de Apocalipsis y Mr. Sinister, su fisionomía y genética mutó. Antes podía de haber manejado a voluntad el hierro de la hemoglobina, pero como podrán ver cada uno de ustedes en sus mesas, los imanes no afectan de forma alguna a al sangre de los Erlenmeyer. Esto se debe a que la sangre muestra un aspecto diamagnético, es decir, en lugar de sentirse atraído se repele levemente- enseñando de forma práctica, Peer demostró sus palabras, lo que hizo que cada uno de sus alumnos lo comprobase en sus propias mesadas.

-…Esto es sangre de cerdo- la clon de ojos esmeraldas murmuró tras olfatear el contenido en el recipiente que Pixie tenía.

-Por supuesto! Nunca permitiría que experimentasen con sangre humana. Y por favor, para los graciosos del aula, eviten hacer algo estúpido con la sangre…lo último que quiero es que se lo tiren encima a una telépata y terminemos creando a una Carrie que intente matarnos a todos- mirando principalmente a sus alumnos varones y el trío de Bamfs, advirtió el nuevo profesor.

-Carrie? – sin saber bien de lo que hablaba su mentor, Hope cuestionó.

-Recuerdas a Cyclops durante el incidente de Fuerza Fénix? – Spidey comentó.

-Sí- replicó la joven del futuro.

-Bien, ahora imagínate que es mujer y está en su periodo…ahí tienes a Carrie- con cara de palo, terminó de explicar la araña, provocando risas por las comparaciones, logran que incluso Laura muestre una mueca divertida ante la idea de un Scott Summers mujer e histérica.

* * *

-Te reíste…- murmuró Peter a la única persona que restaba en el laboratorio.

-Cállate…- gruñó X-23 cabizbaja, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza de no haber acatado el pedido de Spidey e intentar experimentar con los imanes.

-Soy tu profesor, deberías mostrar más respeto- murmuró el castaño ante la tozudez de su alumna mientras hacía fuerza para quitarle uno de los tantos imanes que se le pegaron a su cuerpo.

-Grrr… quieres que te lastime? – amenazadoramente declaro la joven.

-Quieres terminar desnuda en Central Park? – devolvió la hostilidad con una mueca lúdica el adulto.

-Eres realmente insoportable…Qué te hace creer que te queremos aquí? – buscando un motivo para fastidiar al arácnido, continuó hablando la pelinegra.

-Hasta ahora solo tú y Rachel demuestran su disgusto hacia mí. Uno que no entiendo de tu parte y otro que no comprendo luego de ser amigo con Marvel Girl tiempo atrás- respondió a la interrogante de la muchacha él, procediendo a tratar de quitarle el imán que tenía adherida a la pantorrilla luego de tropezar y derribar la caja que los contenía antes de terminar la clase.

-Tú? Amigo de alguien? No sabía que contabas chistes decentes…- con una mueca lúdica, se expresó la hija de Logan.

-Ja, ja…muy gracioso, Srta. Kinney. Me pregunto si mantendrá esa felicidad cuando le obligue a escribir un informe de cinco mil palabras y uno de los imanes termine sellando su boca- con una mirada peligrosa y una sonrisa serena declaró el tótem.

-No serías capaz…Eres un héroe, no? – un tanto temerosa por la tarea y el castigo, balbuceó la joven con garras duales.

-Quieres que probemos? Además, aquí soy un profesor y debes obedecerme, jovencita- gozando que tenía la sartén por el mango, Peter le dio un tincazo en la frente a la clon.

-Grrr…- gruñó Laura, masajeándose el lugar donde el castaño golpeó mientras veía como él continuaba liberándola de los magnetos.

-Deja de gruñir. No eres un animal, eres una joven y bella chica que debería de vestirse estrafalariamente en lugar de buscar peleas como tu padre- comentó Peter, tan concentrado en su tarea que no vio el rubor en la cara de la ojiverde.

-Falta mucho? – incómoda por el halago, Laura cuestionó.

-Tranquila, solo restan los imanes que tienes en el abdomen y hombros- indicó el adulto.

-No puedo sacarme la camisa como lo hice con la chaqueta? – comenzando a desatar el nudo verde de su uniforme, la X-men procedió a desabotonar su camisa.

-Woah! Aguarda un minuto! Estás loca?! No puedes hacer eso!- exclamó el castaño mientras intentaba detener las manos de la joven que quería llevar a cabo su tarea.

-Por qué? Acaso no me quitarse de esta forma el imán en clases? – gruñendo de frustración y por la actitud de su profesor de físico-química, comentó ella.

-Pero era la chaqueta! Si te quitas la camisa, estarás desnuda! Tienes idea alguna de los problemas que tendríamos si alguien entra!? – nervioso, Spiderman forcejeó con la adolescente, la cual gruñía para ocultar el sonrojo que tenía.

-No me importa, déjame hacerlo! Si tanto te molesta, pues gírate y cierra los ojos! – gritó X-23 cansada, ya que estar junto al tótem la hacía sentir extraña.

-Yo…yo…AGHHHH! Está bien, pero apresúrate o llegarás tarde a tu próxima clase! – Spidey permitió que ella hiciese lo que quería mientras él se volteaba y miraba una enorme tabla periódica que colgaba de la pared.

La hija de Logan comenzó la acción de quitarse su uniforme, exponiendo lentamente parte de su pecho y abdomen tonificado al mismo tiempo que vigilaba a cierta araña que se había puesto a murmurar los números atómicos de cada elemento que veía. Gruñidos volvieron a escapar de su boca en el momento en que forcejeó contra los imanes que se negaban a moverse siquiera un centímetro, tan abstraída se hallaba en su tarea que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, dejando ver a cierta blonda telépata.

-Peter? Necesito pregunt…Pero qué diablos ocurre aquí!? – la Reina Blanca exclamó al ver el estado de semi desnudez de la pelinegra.

-Oh…eres tú- con tono apático, comentó la adolescente antes de gruñir nuevamente.

-No me vengas con tu "Oh…eres tú", muchachita! Y tú, Parker, di algo! – furiosa, continuó gritando la mutante rubia aproximándose a donde el castaño estaba para girarlo, a lo que este rápidamente cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Hola, Emma. Verás…yo…todo tiene una explicación- nervioso por la mala suerte que predijo y Laura eligió no escuchar, balbuceó el héroe de Queens.

-Tienes tres segundos para comenzar a hablar o te saco toda la información de tu cabeza de forma muy dolorosa- en un volumen bajo y venenoso, advirtió Frost.

-Hoy tuvimos clases de magnetismo, Laura no trabajó pero tomó nota, cuando se estaba yendo ella tropezó con la caja que los contenía y terminó con todos ellos pegados a su cuerpo! – sin detenerse a respirar por un segundo, Peter habló sin parar.

-Qué? No te entendí nada del balbuceo que diste- declaró la profesora de estudios económicos de la Escuela Jean Grey.

-Grrr…dijo que hoy vimos magnetismo en clases, donde no trabajé pero anoté todo. Y…Grrr…tiré sin querer la caja de estas malditas cosas que se me pegaron al cuerpo! – cansada de esforzarse, solo gruñía y maldecía la clon por lo bajo.

-Ya puedo abrir los ojos? – tímidamente cuestionó el Parker.

-NO! Al demonio con esto, me cortaré un pedazo de piel! _SNIKT…_ oh, por favor! – replicó molesta la joven, solo para renegar nuevamente.

-Emma…- murmuró Peter.

-Sí? – contestó ella.

-Ese "SNIKT" eran las garras de ella, no? – indagó él.

-…Sí- repitió la confirmación la rubia.

-Mmh…aún estoy a tiempo de renunciar? – sin abrir los ojos, quiso saber Spidey.

-Lo siento, pero lo niños aman tus clases por los ejemplos que utilizas- le negó su pedido la telépata.

-…Mejor guíame hasta donde Laura está para intentar jalar su brazo con garras mientras tú te transformas en diamante y le quitas la camisa para que los imanes salgan fácilmente- indicó la araña, deseando más que nada un bendito descanso.

* * *

-Largo día? – la voz de una joven pelirroja llegó a los oídos de Peter, quien descansaba en la banca del jardín mirando al cielo.

-No. Tienes. Ni. Idea- separando sus palabras para más énfasis, contestó el tótem.

-Hay rumores de que algo pasó después de clases entre tú, Laura y Emma- tomando asiento a la derecha del hombre, la muchacha relató.

-UGH…! – fue el único sonido que brindó el castaño para demostrar su frustración mientras procedía a ocultar su cara entre sus manos.

-Tranquilo, ellas ya dejaron en claro que nada pasó ya que sabían del problema que tuvo Laura- calmó los nervios del hombre que tenía al lado la adolescente.

-Cada cuántos días aparecen los Centinelas a atraparlos? Estoy tentado a dejar que uno me pise- con un sentido del humor retorcido, se expresó el profesor de físico-química.

-Peter! Deja de decir eso! – golpeándole la pierna, protestó la pelirroja.

-Geez…está bien, pero solo porque eres mi alumna estrella, Hope- quitando una mano de su cara para masajear el cabello de la joven, comentó Peter Parker.

-Además…todos queremos que los Centinelas aplasten a Cyclops antes que a cualquier otro- con un tono amistoso, replicó la hija de Cable, quien disfrutaba de los mimos.

* * *

Toda la escena fue presenciada por una pelinegra que observaba a través de una ventana, emitiendo un gruñido que empeñaba el vidrio con cara exhalación y bufido de molestia. La acción no pasó desapercibida para tres jóvenes que estaban a su lado y acababan de llegar a la escuela luego de que Logan se dispusiese a buscarlas sin parar cuando se enteró de sus existencias.

-Qué le pasa a Laura? – una niña le preguntó a su hermana.

-Creo que está celosa…- le replicó en un susurro dicha persona.

-parece que nadie debe acercarse a ese hombre…- otra de las hermanas de la pequeña dijo.

-Grrr… qué están murmurando? – se giró la ojiverde, mostrando un rostro de pocos amigos al mismo tiempo que advertía sobre sacar a relucir sus garras.

-Nada! – sin tener ganas de generar un conflicto, el trío negó antes de que la niña se escapase velozmente, dejando al resto paralizado e inmediatamente ir corriendo a atraparla.

* * *

-…y entonces, ella no tuvo mejor idea que querer usar sus garras para librarse de los imanes- relató Spidey a su compañía, sin darse cuenta de la llegada de una pequeña copia de X-23 pero con dos marcas en su cara.

-Hola! – saludó amistosamente la jovencita.

-Laura? Eres tú? Qué te pasó? No me digas que otras de las grandes hazañas de Hank te dejó así…- habló rápidamente el arácnido, saltado de su lugar para intentar auxiliar a la infante.

-Hey! Tampoco es tan malo Hank! – quiso defender a su colega mutante, la mesías.

-Illuminati. Trajo a versiones jóvenes de los X-men originales. Es una bola azul gigante- señaló el tótem mientras sujetaba a la niña en sus brazos y encaminaba directo a la escuela por ayuda.

-Vale…entiendo tu punto…Pero qué tiene que ver con que sea azul? – curiosa, quiso saber la adolescente del futuro.

-Deja pelo en todos los muebles y ropa como si fuese un gato- como si fuese obvio, señaló la araña.

-Gabby! – una de las muchachas que estaba en el cuarto de Laura apareció gritando.

-Laura? Por qué tienes el pelo gris? – cada vez más confundido co la situación, murmuró Peter.

-Oye, Gabby! No puedes salir corriendo así! Puedes perderte! – otra de las jóvenes que estaba en la recámara de X-23 apareció.

-…Ok, estoy confundido. Por qué estoy viendo a tres Laura? – con más preguntas que respuestas en su cabeza, Spiderman cuestionó.

-Grrr…no salgan corriendo de nuevo- apareciendo a través del umbral de la puerta, Laura Kinney declaró gruñonamente.

-Bien…creo que The Beyonder me tiene atrapado en un Battleworld y todo esto es un sueño. A la cuenta de tres me despertaré…Uno, dos, tres! Por qué no funciona! – tratando de calmar su nerviosismo, pero fallando estrepitosamente gritó el castaño al mismo tiempo que quería arrancarse el pelo.

* * *

La oficina apestaba a alcohol y tabaco, perfumes impregnaron cada centímetro del lugar. Peter y Logan no parpadeaban ni por un segundo, actitud que incomodaba a Laura y las tres hermanas que miraban todo desde un sofá.

-Son clones de Laura, ergo tus hijas, no? – cuestionó el profesor.

-Sí- contestó Wolverine.

-Y quieres que las acepte en mis clases, cierto? – volvió a interrogar el docente.

-Así es- confirmó Arma X.

-Quiero un aumento- declaró solemnemente, Peter.

-Lo tendrás- aceptó James Howlett.

-Y no más hijos tuyos por dos meses o me volverán loco. Suficiente con que una me odiaba- pidió como un ruego, el Parker.

-No prometo nada- con una mueca burlesca, refutó el director de la Escuela Jean Grey.

-Bueno…podría ser peor…como tener que lidiar con la versión joven de Summers que todos quieren matar 24/7. En fin, qué tal si se presentan? Mi nombre es Peter Parker y seré su profesor de físico-química- dialogó el Avenger a sus alumnas.

-Soy Bellona, ella es Zelda y la pequeña es Gabby- cordialmente saludó la versión canosa de Laura, siendo la única sin pelo negro pero compartiendo las marcas en su cara como las dos restantes.

-Sabía que Laura gruñía de celos cuando hablaba con la chica pelirroja? Pensé que iba a matar a alguien! – la pequeña saltó la bomba, paralizando a X-23, su padre y su profesor, así como también a una irritada Rachel Grey que se entrometió en la oficina.

-Lo sabía! Eres un corruptor de menores! – acusó la hija de Scott y Jean del futuro.

-Voy a matarte…- murmuraron Logan y Laura al unísono, mirando a Peter y Gabby respectivamente.

-Pensé que querías ayuda para quedarte con él! – intentó excusarse la niña, buscando escudarse detrás de sus hermanas.

-Hey! No he hecho nada! Además, tú eres la corruptora de menores! O crees que no me acuerdo de cómo mirabas y hablabas con Franklin Richards la última vez que se vieron?! – se defendió del falso testimonio, el vigilante de Queens.

Apenas eso fue dicho, todos miraron sorprendidos a Marvel Girl, logrando que esta mueca su boca como un pescado sin poder formar una oración coherente. Bellona y Zelda se apresuraron en quitar a Gabby de al lado de la pelirroja para inmediatamente buscar refugio detrás del profesor de físico-química, acción que incluso Laura emuló.

-En serio? Andas detrás del niño rubio de Mr. Fantastic? – aún sin poder creérselo, cuestionó Logan.

-Qué? No. Yo…- quiso defenderse la hija de Jean Grey, pero callándose cuando no pudo usar excusa alguna.

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos ahora que está distraída- murmuró la araña, empujando al cuarteto de clones y hermanas en dirección a la puerta.

* * *

-Bienvenidos, alumnos! Como pueden ver, tendremos a partir de hoy a tres nuevas personas entre nosotros, y como todos viven aquí puedo ahorrarme muchas presentaciones. Ahora tiene dos opciones ustedes, pueden dividirse cada una con los Bamfs, o simplemente ser un grupo de tres- indicó el Parker delante de la clase, señalando a los diablillos azules que vestían guardapolvos y gafas protectoras.

Las hijas de Wolverine miraron fijamente a los acólitos de Nightcrawler, algo que estos imitaron. Por varios segundos, que incomodaron incluso hasta las Cuckoos, el silencio abrió el aula. Estuvieron asó hasta que finalmente asintieron la cabeza de forma respetuosa y se quedaron como estaban, declarando tácitamente que no se mezclarían.

-Muy bien, solo les pido que se tomen el cabello para evitar accidentes. No sean tan tercas como su hermana por favor- pidió con una mueca suave el profesor, generando risas de burlas por parte de los demás alumnos.

-Sí, señor! – entusiasmada, exclamó la versión joven de Laura mientras sus hermanas asentían y X-23 gruñía ante la familiaridad que las demás parecían tener con el castaño.

-Perfecto. Hoy experimentaremos con la destilación. Alguien saber para qué sirve? – cuestionó el héroe.

-Para hacer alcohol? – Dust replicó dudosa.

-Para hacer perfumes? – Pixie murmuró.

-Ambas respuestas son correctas. Aunque lo primero que debería venirles a la cabeza, es la posibilidad de convertir agua salda en dulce. Alguien puede imaginarse cómo hacerlo? – comentó el Parker con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que indicaba el conjunto de elementos de laboratorio que tenía delante.

-Mmh…calentamos el agua en este frasco y luego el vapor viaja por acá, hasta terminar en este otro lado- recordando que lo había visto antes, Zelda se atrevió a responder.

-Incluso si hubo una grosera falta de términos científicos, tu réplica fue correcta- felicitó el tutor de la clase a la clon.

-Por qué no simplemente se caliente en un mismo envase, como se hace en la cocina? – Gabby quiso saber.

-Porque seguirías teniendo agua salada- Kid Omega refutó, concentrado en la clase.

-Y eso se debe a qué? – presionando a sus alumnos a participar más, Peter indagó.

-A que necesitamos separar el agua de la sal? – Jubilee comentó no muy segura.

-Podría especificar, Srta. Lee? – inquirió Spidey.

-…No lo sé- luego de pensarlo un poco, confesó la joven asiática.

-Bien. Se los mostraré. Aquí hay agua común y corriente. Y aquí tengo sal. Cuántos elementos hay? – les interrogó el docente.

-Dos- Bellona se probó a decir.

-Correcto, pero si echo la sal en el agua y lo mezclo, cuántos elementos hay a simple vista? – tras hacer la demostración, quiso saber el Parker.

-Uno- Hellion replicó.

-Exacto. Ahora si yo pongo a calentarlo todo en un solo envase tapado, el agua se vaporizará y la sal cristalizará. Pero al no tener donde escapar, el vapor se condensará nuevamente y se mezclará otra vez con la sal- enseñando con la práctica, Peter demostró su punto, haciendo que tanto los Bamfs como Gabby y sus hermanas hagan anotaciones.

-Eso puede ser de ayuda cada vez que el Blackbird termina varado en una isla que se halla en medio de la nada! – Phoebe exclamó.

-Así es. Debido a que dudo ante el hecho de que algunos de ustedes sepa reparar al nave, pueden utilizar varias piezas de esta para fabricar su propia máquina que les ayudaría a convertir el agua de mar en potable- feliz de que empezasen a comprender el destino de la clase, Peter complementó.

-Esto sirve también para purificar el agua sucia? – curioso, Quentin quiso saber.

-Lamentablemente no. Para ello se suele usar iodo o carbón en los laboratorios. Pero en una situación hipotética como tu compañera planteó, puedes emplear arena o arcilla como filtro para limpiar el agua sucia- explicó Peter, tomando una tiza y realizando un esquema en la pizarra para que todos puedan ver y entenderlo.

* * *

Las únicas personas presentes en la desolada habitación eran cierto vigilante y una joven mutante, quien había empujado al primero cuando este estaba desprevenido. Cayeron de bruces al suelo, con Peter golpeándose la nuca y Laura sobre él al mismo tiempo que lograba patear la puerta con el propósito de cerrarla.

-No quiero que te acerques a mis hermanas, me oíste? – demandó gruñonamente la joven.

-…- ningún sonido salió de la boca de su tutor, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Grrr…te he dicho algo! Respóndeme! – reclamó X-23, comenzando a enojarse.

-…- una vez más, tácita fue la respuesta del castaño.

-Hey! Dime algo, araña! Acaso estás sord…Qué es ese olor? Es sangre? – intentó continuar sus exigencias la estudiante, pero se detuvo al percibir un conocido aroma.

Olfateando el aire, la ojiverde abrió grande sus ojos al hallar el origen, girando lentamente su cabeza en dirección a Spiderman para tocar con delicadeza su cabeza y sentir una reconocida viscosidad en sus dedos. Retirándolos pausadamente, Laura pudo sentir la suavidad del cabello y el calor del líquido rojo en sus falanges, siendo respondida bruscamente ante el motiva que tenía callado a su tutor.

-Oye…despierta…- picó con timidez el pecho del Avenger, la clon.

-…- el rostro inconsciente del tótem no ayudaba a la joven, quien más nerviosa se iba poniendo.

-Buen chiste, araña…ahora abre los ojos- volvió a pedir la pelinegra, tentándose a mover los párpados del hombre que poco a poco iba perdiendo más sangre.

-…- nada se oyó de él.

-Profesor Parker…reaccione…Peter?...Peter, dime algo- temblorosa de lo que hizo involuntariamente, rozó el rostro de Spiderman.

Los movimientos de ella se volvieron más desesperados, llegando al punto de golpear con suavidad el pecho de él, esperando alguna clase de reacción. Tristemente, los malos recuerdos abrumaron a la hija de Logan, haciendo que su cuerpo temblase sin control y sus ojos demuestren su quebrado estado emocional.

Un golpe repetitivo en la puerta y un gruñido cayeron en oídos sordos para la Kinney, quien no salía de su estado catatónico cuando una mano la hizo girarse violentamente y enfrentarse a la mirada de un mutante longevo.

-Laura! Qué has hecho?! – reclamó Logan al ver y oler la sangre que venía de la persona que veía como un hermano.

-Lo…lo siento…no…yo…yo no lo hice a propósito…- llorando, Laura dijo entrecortadamente, queriendo limpiarse la cara pero manchándose con la sangre del héroe en el proceso.

-Qué le pasó a Peter, Laura!? Dímelo! – el antiguo Arma X exclamó exigente, sacudiendo los hombros de su clon.

-Ayuda…ayuda papá…maté a Peter…ayuda- sollozando incontrolablemente, pidió auxilio la joven, sorprendiendo al director cuando fue llamado de forma tan triste.

Gruñendo, Logan se hincó para tratar de alzar con cuidado el cuerpo de su amigo, obligando al mismo tiempo a Laura a seguirlo. Ella no dejaba de temblar en todo su camino a la enfermería, sin importarle la atracción de miradas que produjo en sus parres, los cuales empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. La delgada mano siniestra de la joven se aferraba a la tela del pantalón que Peter vestía, como si fuese su ancla.

-Hank! Necesito tu ayuda! – clamó Wolverine tras ingresar a la enfermería con apoyo de Emma Frost, quien se unió a ellos tras percibir el desorden de pensamientos que X-23 tenía.

-Logan? Qué le pasó al Prof. Parker? Déjalo con cuidado en la camilla- percatándose de sus visitantes, el mutante de pelaje azul comandó.

El portador de garras metálicas fue ayudado por la rubia y Beast, acomodando al castaño sobre la cama, permitiéndole así al médico trabajar inmediatamente en la herida, ignorando el hecho de que Laura se negaba a soltar la tela del pantalón. La Reina Blanca solo podía ver a su alumna con tristeza, ya que a pesar de las diferencias quería ayudarla, por lo que se paró detrás de ella y acarició su cabeza con cariño.

-Fue un accidente, Laura. Ya verás que todo estará bien…- quiso tranquilizar la telépata, siendo respondida con un sollozo seguido de un acercamiento por parte de la pelinegra al castaño.

-Laura…qué pasó? – mirando a su hija, Logan indagó.

-Lo…lo empujé. Lo empujé y se cayó de espaldas…- mirando con ojos rojos a James Howlett, X-23 confesó.

-Por qué lo empujaste? – quiso saber todo el director de la escuela.

-…- se negó a replicar la joven.

-Laura- llamó Wolverine.

-Quería decirle a Peter que no se acerque a sus hermanas…Estaba celosa- reveló Emma al ver que la cuestionada no iba a decir algo.

Logan comprendió todo con velocidad asombrosa, por lo que gruñó guturalmente mientras se afirmaba contra la pared y miraba como McCoy terminaba de limpiar la herida del vigilante.

-Está fuera de peligro. Solo perdió un poco de sangre ya que se curaba al instante que cayó en la inconsciencia…Aunque no entiendo por qué no reconoció a Laura como un peligro- curioso, el médico mutante cuestionó.

-Porque ella no tenía malas intenciones. Spidey nunca reaccionaría de tal forma con Laura a menos que reciba un ataque dañino como semanas atrás- entornando el ceño, declaró Logan.

La joven escuchaba todo, sintiéndose aún más rara en el interior. Se afianzó a la mano derecha de Spiderman, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el colchón y cerrando sus cansados ojos, esperando despertar de la pesadilla que creó por los celos que él provocaba sin querer en ella.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de nuevo para mostrar cuatro jóvenes que lucían agitadas. Sin detenerse un segundo, buscaron con la mirada primero a Laura y Peter, para después observar a un Wolverine que gruñó.

-Qué le pasó a Peter, Logan? – Hope buscó respuestas.

-Tuvo un accidente- habló escuetamente el mutante longevo.

-Laura está bien? – Zelda quiso saber.

-Solo está cansada. Encontró al Prof. Parker y se asustó- trató de mentir Emma.

-Lo ven! Tenía razón cuando dije que ella le gustaba nuestro profesor! – feliz por su antigua hipótesis, clamó la pequeña clon.

-Maldición…toma- se quejó Bellona, entregándole un dólar a su hermana menor, acto que imitó Zelda.

-Grrr…- gruñó Logan, reticente a la idea de que una de sus hijas estuviese atraída por el vigilante, para finalmente desistir de separarlos ya que todas ellas había heredado su tozudez.

* * *

La luz blanca de la habitación encegueció por un segundo los orbes chocolates que se abrieron lentamente. Se quejó y llevó su mano zurda a la cara con el fin de tapar sus ojos, intentó hacer lo mismo con su diestra pero un peso se lo imposibilitó. Obligándose a incorporar lentamente, Peter notó una mata de largo pelo azabache sujetándose a su brazo derecho, por lo que tentativamente se atrevió a correrle unos mechones y descubrir la identidad de su carcelera.

Los ojos verdes de la estudiante se abrieron violentamente al percibir la perturbación a su lado, agarrando instintivamente la mano que tocó su cabeza y gruñendo ferozmente, solo para serenarse tras ver al dueño. Ella sintió que su boca se secó y sus manos sudaban, queriendo alejarse velozmente de allí pero siendo retenida por el hombre que atacó y provocaba sensaciones confusas en ella.

-Qué ocurrió, Laura? – en voz baja preguntó el docente.

-Nada- replicó más rápido de lo que quiso ella.

-Nada? En serio, nada? Tienes la cara llena de sangre, yo estoy en la enfermería, y no entiendo nada! – sin comprender lo que pasaba, terminó exclamando el castaño.

-…- murmuró tan bajo la muchacha, que su acompañante no pudo ser capaz de discernir palabra alguna.

-Laura…pasa algo? Estás temblando…- preocupado por el estado súbito de la pelinegra, Peter indagó mientras procedía a abrazarla e ignorar el dolor en su nuca.

-Te…te lastimé…perdón- recordando lo que hizo, X-23 volvió a sollozar por el dolor que sentía.

-Eso explicaría el dolor de cabeza que tengo…espera, esa sangre es mía entonces? – volvió a interrogar el arácnido, solo para sentir que ella asentía tácitamente.

Con cuidado, tomó un vaso de agua que tenía al lado y procedió a humedecer un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo. Separando lentamente a su alumna de su pecho y logrando que lo mire extrañada, él procedió a limpiarle metódicamente las mejillas llenas de sangre seca, revelando un par de pómulos rosáceos.

-Ahora si te ves más linda- soltó sin pensar el tótem.

-Gracias…- susurró aún más roja la hija de Logan, estando ahora sentada en la camilla con su mano derecha descansando sobre el abdomen masculino.

-Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. De otra manera te hubiese esquivado. Por lo que deja de culparte- tranquilizó el profesor, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro melancólico de la Kinney.

-Creí que te había matado como lo hice con mi mamá…no podía soportarlo. El dolor era mucho…- confesó ella, dejando de verlo a los ojos para enfocarse en el lugar que su mano reposaba, sintiendo el calor que emanaba.

-Hey…mírame. Dónde quedó aquella mujer que me dio caza y amenazaba cada vez que podía? – tomándola del mentón y obligándola a mirarlo, le dijo.

-Grrr…- gruñó la ojiverde, actuando por orgullo e instinto cuando se movió fugazmente y terminó sentada sobre él en su cintura, sin darse cuenta que su falda se había subido.

-Qué harás? Morderme? SNIKT? Torturarme? – se burló Peter, tras lograr que recuperase su antiguo temple, por lo que se vio en apuros cuando un par de brazos acabaron a cada lado de su cabeza y ella acortaba la distancia entre los dos, apoyando su pecho en el del Avenger.

-Tú me haces esto, Peter. Quiero matar a cualquiera que te habla o sonríe. Quiero bañar el suelo con sangre de ellos. Y te quiero para mí solamente- reveló la clon, cambiando su mirada animal a una más serena y compungida.

A pesar de la mera distancia que ponía nervioso al castaño, el verle la cara afligida a la muchacha sobre él le hizo mover sus manos instintivamente hasta la región lumbar de su espalda y apretarla más contra su propio cuerpo. Se embriagó en su perfume y aliento errático, sintiendo sus delgadas piernas torneadas enredarse a sus extremidades inferiores, obligándolo a remover las sábanas que intentaban interponerse para después acomodarlas sobre ambos, con el fin de evitar el escape de calidez corporal.

-Prométeme que no lastimarás a nadie por mí, Laura- queriendo que ella se abstenga de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirá luego, pidió Spidey.

-Grrr…solo si admites que eres mío- negoció X-23, disfrutando en su interior el sentir a la araña bajo ella.

-Conque posesiva, eh? Alguna vez te dije que casi me das un síncope cuando nos conocimos? Nunca me imaginé que Logan tuviese una hija tan hermosa- rindiéndose a la química que había entre ellos, el Parker confesó.

-Mentí…- susurró la pelinegra, cerrando los ojos y logrando rozar sus apetitosos labios con los hambrientos del héroe.

-Respecto a qué? – murmuró por lo bajo el adulto de ojos chocolate, gozando la caricia que Laura le hizo a su boca.

-No te odio ni nada por el estilo…nunca lo hice. Lo siento si te hice pensar eso…- se disculpó la Kinney, manteniendo cada vez más tiempo su boca pegada a la de él, prefiriendo ir lento por temor a abrir de nuevo su herida en la cabeza.

-Entonces yo me disculparé por hacer muchas bromas- dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, volvió a hablar el vigilante mientras percibía la gentileza de ella al hundir sus dedos en el pelo y masajear su cabeza.

-No lo hagas, me gustan. Me divierten en verdad- esbozando una mueca alegre, volvió a abrir sus ojos vibrantes para dejarle en claro su postura.

-Mmh…solo te diré que todo esto no hará que te apruebe mis clases con facilidad- lúdico y apretando su agarre, dijo el profesor.

-Grrr…- gruñó nuevamente la mutante, reacomodándose de tal manera de sentir mejor sus músculos.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y dejó paso a tres jóvenes que compartían rasgos en común con Laura, quedándose tiesas al ver lo que pasaba delante de ella. Bellona y Zelda no perdieron tiempo para tapar los ojos de Gabby, la cual hizo lo más lógico para su tierna edad.

-PAPÁ! – exclamó la pequeña, llamando a Logan y haciendo que la pareja se separe rápidamente.

* * *

Rachel grey era la única que mostraba emoción alguna en la oficina de Logan, lugar donde se reunían todas las hijas de este, Peter y varios profesores más. Una tácita lucha de voluntades se llevaba a cabo entre Wolverine y Spiderman, siendo interrumpidos con las constantes críticas sardónicas que la hija de Cyclops y Phoenix, así como los gruñidos que Laura hacía mientras soltaba todas sus garras, lista para atacar.

-Algo en tu defensa? – cuestionó el director del colegio.

-No hice nada que tú no harías- replicó el cabeza de red, generando murmullos entre los demás.

-Tiene razón- se oyó a Rogue decir.

-Para mí, ellos dos hacen una linda pareja- Kitty opinó.

-No puedo creer que digan eso! – aportó su grano de arena Rachel.

-Hay que admitir que hasta ahora, todo está a favor del Prof. Parker- fue el turno de Beast para comentar.

-Cómo es eso? – Betsy quiso saber.

-Fácil, Laura es una joven enamorada y muy celosa de lo suyo. Además que Peter es muy honesto y no sabe mentir- como si recordase su propia experiencia adolescente, Emma dijo, para después burlarse del nuevo tutor.

El mutante con esqueleto de Adamantium había estado oyendo pacientemente todo junto a Ororo, la cual tenía su mano en su hombro siniestro como señal de apoyo incondicional. Él podía ver que sus hijas, excepto Laura, rondaban a Spidey como lobos a su presa, generándole en el interior una sensación de orgullo.

-Él te gusta? – Zelda cuestionó a su hermana mayor.

-Grrr…- gruñó X-23 mientras asentía y tomaba la mano del castaño.

-Ella te gusta? – Bellona interrogó al vigilante de Queens.

-Eh…yo…sí- admitió ruborizado el héroe.

-Ella va a tener mejores notar que nosotras? – Gabby realizó la pregunta final.

-No- declaró seriamente Spiderman.

-Me dijo que no…- respondió la Kinney mayor.

-Nosotras los aceptamos, papá! – con una sonrisa brillante, la más joven de los clones comunicó mientras se volteaba en dirección a Arma X.

-Han perdido la cabeza?! Cómo pueden permitir esto!? Acaso no ven que es un peligro andante!? – criticó arduamente Rachel, sin molestarse en ocultar su disgusto.

 ** _'BAMF!'_**

Tres diablillos azules aparecieron frente a Gabby con una caja antes de desaparecer nuevamente, dejando a una pálida Marvel Girl y unas curiosas clones de Laura que abrieron la caja para hallar al menos una veintena de fotos de cierto rubio adolescente que parecía totalmente ajeno a la cámara.

-Hey…es lindo- masculló Gabby a sus hermanas, lo que terminó por alterar a la pelirroja.

-No! Él es mío! Devuélvanme eso! – exclamó desesperada Rachel, intentando quitarles la caja pero desperdigando fotos por todos lados.

-Tú te quejas de mí mientras escondes fotos de Franklin? – susurró Peter, tomando entre sus dedos una captura del hijo de Reed y Sue.

-No es lo que parece! – gritó la hija de Scott y Jean.

-Si…claro- murmuraron todos por debajo.

-Atrás dicen algo- alertó la clon de cabellos canos.

-Es verdad! Dicen…"Mi esposo", "Lo amo", "Solo mío",…- su hermano confirmó, dando algunos ejemplos antes de callarse y sonrojarse.

-Qué? Qué pasa? – Ororo quiso saber.

Se le fueron entregadas varias fotos, las cuales Storm procedió a leer en silencio antes de alzar su mirada a una desesperada Rachel que buscaba recuperar sus pertenencias e irse.

-Creo que voy a llamar a Susan para que cuide a su hijo de ti…- habló la morena, dejando las fotos y dirigiéndose a un teléfono.

-Aguarda! No lo hagas! – olvidándose de sus poderes, Marvel Girl se abalanzó sobre su colega, derribando en el trayecto a Logan quien gruñó furioso.

Laura no perdió el tiempo entre la distracción que los Bamfs le dieron tras negociar con ellos antes de venir a la oficina, tomando la mano del tótem y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación con una mueca de alegría que casi nunca mostraba. Atravesaron pasillos llenos de gente que trataba de interrogarlos, así como algún que otro profesor que les gritaban para que se detengan pero terminaban cayendo en oídos sordos.

-Sabes…por lo general es el maestro quien rapta a la alumna. No al revés- comentó divertido la araña, frenándose cuando llegaron a un garaje, y veía a la pelinegra destapar una motocicleta.

-Bueno…nunca me imaginé como una damisela en peligro. Tú llevas mejor ese papel que yo, Peter. Toma y súbete- contestó X-23, tendiéndole un casco y señalándole el lugar detrás de ella, acto que el Parker llevó a cabo inmediatamente.

-A dónde vamos? – averiguó el docente.

-A un lugar donde Logan no pueda encontrarnos…- murmuró Laura tras encender el vehículo y salir a toda velocidad.

-El Edificio Baxter o la casa de mi Tía May? – confundido, dio opciones el castaño.

-El primero de seguro estará asegurado contra Rachel. Crees que le caeré bien a tu tía? – negando el primer lugar, la estudiante preguntó temerosa después.

-No te caerás bien, ella te amará con solo verte- alejando los temores de la joven que lo acorraló previamente para decirle lo que sentía hace tiempo, respondió Spiderman.

-Entonces guíame hasta allá- dijo ella tras ver que el semáforo cedía el paso y doblaba a la derecha por pedido de él.

* * *

 _ **Aquí se terminó este One-Shot!**_

 _ **Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Un poco largo?**_

 _ **Cubrió las espectativas de ser algo distinto?**_

 _ **Supe retratar un poco las actitudes de los personajes?**_

 _ **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES. REALMENTE SON DE AYUDA AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCAN PARA QUE UNO PUEDA MEJORAR SIEMPRE.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

 _ **PD: Pronto se vendrá el PeterxHope.**_


End file.
